Gnomish Revolt
by Top Gear
Summary: The age of peace in the alliance has ended and the new Gnome Revolt has begun.
1. Chapter 1

Gnomish Revolt

By Top Gear

Chapter 1

It has been 10 years of pain, 10 years of suffering, 10 years of surviving of others. Though now the days were about to change.

It was the 25th day of the elves holiday of Gantava, or the Moon celebration and today was the day when the elves were the most arrogant of all the days in the year. Though there arrogance did not only affect there battle.

Jaynevin awoke at about 7 am on this day. He was awoken by growl outside his house. His first thought was the horde. He knew that they were constantly trying to get him out of his home in the mountains in the barrens. So he quickly jumped out of bed and got his sword and shield out. His sword gave of a black glow; this meant that it was at full power. At the sight of this he was filled with hope and new that he could conquer all of his enemies. Before he ran out to attack the invaders at his door step he got on his helm, gauntlets and boots. He would have gotten more, but his gear was heavy and he did not all the time in the word to go get his armor on.

He charged out side and was met a giant night black wolf. He quickly attacked it and it was quickly slain. A simple wolf was not much of a match for him, he was a warrior. A gnome warrior.

Though the wolf was not his true enemy at the moment, that wolf was only a pet of a master hunter. He looked left for the enemy, but was kicked on the side and got flew sideways about a foot and skidded to a stop on the ground. He quickly got up and looked at his opponent and saw that it was a elf. At the sight of this Jay was filled with great anger, something much greater then he had ever felt in his life, he felt like his had Endless Rage.

"Ha look at this a tiny little gnome warrior on the top of a barrens mountain. Wait he looks more like a gnome recruit to me then a real warrior", the elf said.

"Get out of my sight you traitor", Jay said.

"I would like to see you try and make me"

With this Jay charged forward and started to grind up the night elf hunter. The hunter used wing clip and ran for his pathetic life.

"And never come back!" Jay said as the night elf ran down the mountain.

This was a great day Jaynevin for he had defeated one of his rival race.


	2. Chapter 2

Gnomish Revolt

By Top Gear

Chapter 2

It had been five days since Jaynevin had sent the pathetic Elf running home. Only five days ago, Jay used force against another alliance member. Just in this short time, the world has been awoken of the Gnome race. From Elves to the alliance, humans to goblins, goblins to Orcs, and Orcs to the horde.

The Gnomes pact with the alliance has been started to spread loose and tensions are starting to rise. Even in the snow capped mountains ,where the dwarfs stone fortress lies, tensions are everywhere and some dwarfs are ready for a attack on there small part of land.

Though one race seems to be outrages and filled with more anger and hatred to the gnomes then any other race. This race is the Elves. They saw the attack on one of there many citizens on the 25th day of Gantava as a great insult to all that stand for. They even went to calling an Imperial meeting to decide what to do.

At the Imperial meeting in the royal house of the eleven leaders Shalan Fanzoth, the high priestess of the elves, an argument was raging on about what shall be done with the gnomes. "What shall we do about these Gnomes?"

"I say we should send assault on there new strong hold once the Dwarfs have sent them from there fortress. It is only a matter of time before tensions rise to a new roof. Once they are out of that city we will crush them all. They have lived of the harvest of are laborers and they drank from are sacred moon well water. We must end this race once and for all, for they have done nothing for us. They exiles and they should die, those cowards ran from there fallen city and are to weak to take it back! They are salvagers with no direction in life! They feed off of there so called friends, but they do this only betray them later! We must save are people from the day gnomes feel they have another power to revolt! We must destroy them all!" With these last words this royal family member sent his fist down on one of the tables next to him and sent shards of wood across the room.

The rest of the imperial council said nothing until finally after two minutes of silence Shalan Fanzoth said, "Do we agree with General Torans plan?"

Few moved, but out of the thirty council members ten nodded in agreement.

"Then this council is dismissed and I shall tell are plans to the brave humans and see if they will help make are assault of the gnomes easier."

The elves had been right been right. Only seven days after Jay had attacked another alliance member had the Gnomes been kicked out of Iron Forge. They had decided that there was no more time to waste. They must recapture there lost city of Gnomergon.


	3. Chapter 3

Gnomish Revolt

By Top Gear

Chapter 3

The elves had been right been right. Only seven days after Jay had attacked another alliance member had the Gnomes been kicked out of Ironforge. The tension had always been there since the beginning when the gnomes came from there fallen city of Gnomergon. The dwarfs had always feared the gnome's dark warlocks and had not allowed them to train in Ironforge. The dwarfan leader Lord Magna II was just waiting for an excuse for send the gnomes out of there snowy fortress.

After it had happened many gnomes were sent to the prison in the cold dark basement below the fires of the great forge. All were just to show power and should not have been called for, but tensions had risen. Many were saying that they could not trust the gnomes; they said that they would revolt against the dwarfs.

It was only a matter of time before the dwarfs finally could not stand the tension and sent a full fledge force into small gnomish town in Ironforge. There was at least two hundred guards at the doors of there town. Many of the gnomes came out of there tunnels below there small town. They could not all live on the surface because it would be too crowed and they could not go to other part of Ironforge do to the Dwarfan tension that could pierce Orgrimar's stone walls.

When they arrived some of the gnomes took out there weapons, but the gnome leader, Faran Finkletop, told them to stand down. It was not the time to revolt against them, they must wait until the gnomes had formed and they were one united power.

The dwarfs lead gnomes out of there fortress and down the path there fallen city of Gnomergon. They knew that they were going to attack there city so they decided to lead them to it safely.

On day 10 almost all the gnomes over the world had gone there, they saw tension from all races; even the goblins seemed to hate them more then often. Before the goblins saw them as competitors toward there business, but now they saw them as raiders.

On the fields outside of Gnomergon, all the eye could see is lines of tents, thousands of them, all holding at least 5 gnomes. They might be small, but it comes to there advantage, for everyone got there share of food.

Then on dawn of the 11th day the gnomish leader, Faran, came to hill over there fallen city with his 14 imperial guards. All of them rode on crimson red epic mechnostriders. They had full gnomish guard gear, this looks like human guard gear, but only crimson red, and they also all had their rotating shields and curved swords. When everyone had seen them all looked up Faran shouted to his people, "This is day Gnomergon falls and its rightful people control it again!"


End file.
